The overall goal of Core B is to provide investigators of Projects 1-4 with well-defined tissue samples, and maintain a complete and accurate interactive database. Core B obtains the tissues and provides data management in support of the projects. Blood and mucosal samples are processed for experimental use and/or storage, and associated clinical data is gathered and entered into the clinical database. Tissue samples are matched with clinical and familial trait data from the donor cross-referenced with associated immunologic and genetic parameters. The procurement technician collects samples from clinical and research study patients at physician visits, attends endoscopic procedures to procure biopsy material and coordinates with hospital surgeons and pathologists to obtain mucosal samples from intestinal resections. Assays will be run to detect antibodies to microbial antigens on all new mouse and human sera collected from program project research or outside collaborations. Clinical data and results from basic science studies are coordinated to allow stratification of populations by a variety of clinical, subclinical, genetic and epidemiologic parameters. The services provided by Core B have expanded with the increase in data management responsibilities to include database management and statistical services for data presentation and experimental development. The Core encourages use of samples from one donor by several investigators. Core services have been further expanded to clinical trial support, and coordination and translational aspects of clinical research. Two physicians are included among the Core personnel and additional clinical services will be provided in cooperation with the Cedars-Sinai General Clinical Research Center. The Research Studies Coordinator will help to identify study populations, provide masking and randomization schemes. Statistical analysis is also provided.